Surprise! It's Father's Day!
by loveretriever
Summary: Blaise/Angelina. Because they need more support. In honor of Father's Day, written for fathers everywhere. Enjoy this bite-sized sample of an underrated couple. Use your imagination for the rest! xD One-shot.


A/N: I don't normally write these types of fics. But I thought, why not? Blaise and Angelina deserve it. For Father's Day, for fathers everywhere. Hoping you'll have a lovely day and a glorious year full of happiness and fun.

* * *

Blaise fidgeted nervously with his tie.

"Mr. Zabini?" a suave voice echoed through the doorway. "They're ready for you."

Blaise gulped and stood. His dark, imposing figure made a striking picture against the white-washed walls. He strode swiftly through the door and down the hallway, following his guide.

"In here, sir," the man gestured, retreating into the shadows.

Blaise walked into the room. The door quietly swung shut behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Zabini," a stocky man bellowed, face breaking into a huge smile.

"Hello, Mr. Johnson," he feebly grinned, a bit perturbed by the man's spirits.

"No need to be so formal. Call me Johnny!" the older man insisted genially. He enthusiastically grabbed Blaise's hand, giving the younger man a 'manly handshake'. Blaise felt like his arm was vibrating so fast it might Disapparate at any unspecified moment.

He was saved by Mrs. Johnson, who entered the room wearing a beautiful red gown.

"Darling!" she breathed, as her husband immediately went to her side.

"My sweet," he took her hand and kissed it.

During their exchange, Blaise tried to surreptitiously massage his arm. He felt a bit uncomfortable, as though he had just intruded upon an intimate moment, despite the fact that Mrs. Johnson was technically the intruder. But who thinks of logic when they're as squirmy as a student being interrogated by Professor Snape?

"Daddy! Daddy!" a young girl ran across the room without decorum. "Daddy! You're back!" she screamed happily, hugging his leg.

Blaise smiled for the first time. Lifting her up in his arms, he hugged her.

"Yes, I'm home," he whispered.

"Finally," a snarky voice came from the fire. A tall witch dusted off her robes as her eyes swept the room, looking for his familiar figure.

In two steps he had crossed the room and was standing next to her.

She smirked at him as he tried to hug her with one arm while managing their daughter in the other.

"Here, I'll take Seli," she offered.

But Selina was too quick. She jumped down and raced to stand behind her grandmother. Only her head was visible, peeking out from behind Mrs. Johnson's leg. The trio made quite a tableau. Angelina and Blaise smiled together.

Blaise, no longer hindered by his daughter, wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Welcome home." His lips brushed against her face.

His touch always made her blush. He found it cute. So she played dirty. Moving into his arms, she reached up and hooked her arm around his neck.

"Dear, I am so very tired. But I am glad to be home." She smiled, counting the seconds.

This was a game, but she made it so very difficult! He wanted to sweep her up into his arms, but if he didn't hold out, he would lose this game. This was the latest trick they had been up to.

Blaise compromised and leaned down to kiss her.

"Uh-uh, you know the rules," she grinned, shaking her head a little.

"Come on, you make this too hard," he smirked back.

"Daddy! You arrived just in time!" Sel interrupted them.

Looking up, the couple had almost forgotten that they had company.

"Ahem," Angelina coughed slightly, raising an eyebrow at Blaise.

He took the cue and released her. She stood and primly rearranged her clothing.

Blaise looked down at Sel. Little Sel. Dear Seli.

"Yes, honey? What did I come back in time for?" He humoured their little girl. Their precious. Sel was the perfect mix of honey and chocolate, with blue eyes like Mr. Johnson and wavy hair like Mrs. Johnson. Blaise hoped if he ever had another child, he or she would turn out almost as beautiful as Sel. Almost. He had to admit, he was very partial to Selina.

Selina jumped up and down in excitement. "It's Father's Day! Gran-gran told me. You came back on Father's Day! That means you have to open presents!" She smiled up at him, her little blue eyes twinkling.

Blaise was surprised. "Father's Day? I thought that was American."

"No, dear, it's a Muggle thing." Mrs. Johnson apologized, "We saw it in the Daily Prophet." She handed the copy to Blaise.

He read the headline: "Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, Decrees National Father's Day a Ministry Holiday".

Blaise felt both touched and a little sick. Boy Wonder. Hmm, so much for humble Potter, he thought nastily.

Angelina touched his arm gently and Blaise recovered himself.

"Ah, well, what must I do?" he said as pleasantly as he could. The Johnsons understood his distaste of Potter. They, too, didn't always approve of Harry, although they tried to show support for the Ministry for Angelina's sake.

"Sit here!" Sel instructed, pointing at the chair next to the fire.

Blaise obliged and sat down. Without further ado, Sel whispered to her mother and grandfather. The two raised their wands and boxes magically appeared in front of Blaise.

Angelina reminded him, "This was all Sel's idea."

Sel beamed at him, but added, "Mummy helped most. And Gran-gran taught me how to bake." She looked expectantly at her father, like an eager puppy, hoping he was pleased.

Blaise slowly unwrapped the presents. Sel had baked a beautiful apple tart with Mrs. Johnson. Mr. Johnson had provided a new suit, and Angelina had made him a card with a beautiful wooden carving. It was an Island carving. He looked at her and was lost in her eyes. She was gorgeous and he was lucky. Damn lucky that she chose him out of all the men she could have asked.

He mentally laughed at that thought. No man would willingly risk his neck to ask Angelina Johnson. She was beautiful, rich, amazing at everything. And no man had appealed to Angelina since Fred's death. Until they met. Like caramel and chocolate, they had stared at each other, eventually moved to talk and ended up dancing the night away. Over time, they made things work, like honey and water.

Angelina mouthed, "Later," to get his attention. He took the cue.

"This is wonderful, Sel. Thank you all, really." He flourished his wand and created all types of magical things: flowers, unicorns, and a show of lights for Sel.

Sel laughed and giggled, enjoying the magic. She was so relieved Daddy approved. She felt disappointed when Daddy didn't like things. It was rare for him to smile unless her mother was home.

* * *

The next day, Blaise bought Mr. Johnson a new pair of dragon-hide boots and matching gloves. Mr. Johnson was touched, although Blaise apologized for the delay. Mr. Johnson, as usual, waved off his concern. Blaise held a deep respect for his father-in-law. The two men often had drinks together and talked about the women in their lives. It was fun, gentlemanly conversation. Over the years, Blaise came to know just how much Mr. Johnson loved his family. And both men understood they shared the same feeling: they would do anything for their wives.

That night, Angelina awaited him in their bedroom.

Blaise entered, not expecting to see her. He thought she was working late again.

"What's all this?" he teased her.

She disrobed, showing off a rather risque nightgown. She twirled a little with that secret smile on her face. He knew she was thoroughly pleased with himself.

His eyebrows rose in pleasure, but other than that, he registered no emotion.

"I thought that you read the card." She stared at him, waiting for a reply.

Blaise pulled her card out and saw at the bottom was a magical square. He touched it with his wand and a new message replaced the writing on the card. His eyes danced with delight as he read what she had deemed 'for his eyes only.'

"So, is this good for - how long?" he asked, extending his arms in a gesture. He replaced the card and his wand and began undressing for the night.

"Well, let's just say, for as long as it lasts," Angelina smirked. "Now, be a good boy and lay down," she flirted, patting the bed.

Blaise obeyed and was glad he did. It was one of the best nights he would remember for a long time. For once, he was glad Angelina's parents loved to take Sel away on random vacations.

The next morning, when Blaise woke up, he found a note. "9 o'clock - Gardens."

Blaise smirked and walked outside, not even bothering to get dressed. Best Father's Day Ever, he mused. Now, he had to find a way to thank Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. But first, to see what new trick his lovely wife was up to. He grinned. If he knew Angelina, it was always something good.

* * *

And no, I still am not comfortable writing M-rated fics T_T Maybe one day... maybe someday... maybe. never. LOL IDK. . *sigh* I'm still shyyyy...


End file.
